


Diana [PE. WMMAP/Naruto]

by LizisiPancardo2901



Category: Naruto, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Creo-que-es-todo-we, Diana-is-Naruto, Gen, Hiruzen-is-dead, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Lizisi, Yaoi, otra-etiqueta-pedeja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizisiPancardo2901/pseuds/LizisiPancardo2901
Summary: Diana reencarnó en un bebé, un pequeño bebé con una bestia descomunal encerrada en su cuerpo."El mundo Shinobi es muy duro para ti, Naruto-chan" había dicho Hiruzen cuando lo vio reir y bailar "Espero no poder ensuciar tu inocencia"Pero Naruto es un Arma de la Aldea, Diana tenía que participar si o sí.
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Claude de Alger Obelia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Lilian York, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Lucas, Claude de Alger Obelia/Diana, Claude de Alger Obelia/Uzumaki Naruto, Felix Robain/Lilian York, Uzumaki Naruto & Athanasia de Alger Obelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi Hiruzen sabía que Naruto era especial, Kyuubi no Yoko fue algo que le añadió aún más.

Pero en el momento que lo tuvo en brazos y abrió los ojos, lo supo.

"Pasarás grandes dificultades, Naruto-kun" huérfano, Jinchuriki y sin duda el desprecio de la hoja.

Dos semanas en el orfanato de las cuales tres días lo botaron a la basura, el ANBU lo había rescatado y trajo a sus brazos.

"A Biwako le hubiera gustado mimarte"

Sus ojitos azules nublados lo miraban directamente, su boquita se abrió en un bostezo y sonrió, tenía años sin criar a un hijo.

Suspirando imagina todo el papeleo que tendrá, ser Hokage apestaba.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Jiji" mira a un lado allí en el suelo Naruto le enseña un dibujo.

Es bonito y se entiende mejor de lo que debe de ser en niños pequeños.

Allí los dos están en su oficina, incluso el Kanji de su sombrero fue sombreado con rojo.

"Tu...yo y yo!" siempre tuvo problemas con el idioma, balbuceaba en un idioma infantil que no entendía y el japonés le fue difícil.

"Muy lindo, gracias Naruto-kun" acaricia su cabello.

A sus tres años ya era muy inteligente, mientras no hablara la inteligencia fue prodigiosa.

Había momentos divertidos, siempre se sorprendía sobre algunas cosas como los refrigeradores o la estufa, una vez miró el refrigerador con susto y nunca más se le acercó.

Y un día vió a dos chicos bailar, esa noche, se levantó por ruidos ajenos a él, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y su ANBU no le alertó.

Pensó lo peor, hasta que fue a la sala y su ANBU señala a Naruto tratando de replicar los pasos de los bailarines, fue torpe con su regordete cuerpo pequeño.

Ser abuelo y padre en su vida fue divertido.

"Naruto-kun, tengo una reunión con el consejo. ¿Quieres ir a casa o quedarte en la oficina?"

"¡Casa!" allí podía practicar su baile.

"Inu, llévatelo"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto se miró en el espejo.

Cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro, está apariencia le recordaba a él.

Hoy tenía cinco años.

Cinco años que no lo veía, que no sentía...

Que no vivía.

Tenía añoranza.

Por su bebé, la pequeña unión de ambos que le arrebató la vida y que amó hasta el último pensamiento.

Athanasia.

Su hija y de Claude.

Su muerte le quitó ambos, y renació.

Pero no en su mundo.

Uno completamente diferente, se dió cuenta.

No hablaban ninguno de los idiomas conocidos, tampoco había magia, tenían este extraño 'Chakra' que usaban para la guerra.

El idioma difícil pero no imposible.

Crecer de nuevo es toda una experiencia, sentía algo de culpa con su abuelo que lo cría.

Era extraño el hecho de que todos lo odiaban y no saber el porqué de ello.

"Estoy listo, Neko-san" sus pantalones con aberturas en ambos lados, una camisa en terminación 'V' por encima del ombligo y una banda en su frente, toda la vestidura en color naranja, la tela es delgada por lo que no le acaloraba, en su cadera había un cinturón con monedas.

Le había dicho a Jiji que bailaría de manera especial este día.

Es el festival del vencimiento de Kyuubi no Kitsune ¡El 5to aniversario!

Cuando Neko lo cargó, rápidamente aparecieron afuera de la oficina, había dos Samurái que se inclinaron ellos abrieron la puerta cuando se escuchó un 'adelante' y rápidamente entraron.

Allí Madame Shijimi y su esposo Kaneko estaban allí dentro, era el Daimiyo y su esposa. Los había visto otras veces de lejos, nunca tan cerca, traían un niño con ellos que abrazaba y daba mimos a ese gato inmortal (según Inu-san, ya que ese gato tiene alrededor de 20 años y sigue vivo y joven).

"Hiruzen-kun, ¿Este es...?" Admitiría que es un niño bonito, sus ropas solo le hacían ver más lindo.

"Mi nieto, Uzumaki Naruto. Daimiyo-sama, hoy me ha preparado una danza"

"Que buen niño" Lady Shijimi sonríe y mira a su sobrino.

"Entonces vean conmigo la danza de mi nieto" Sarutobi deja que Naruto de acomode y le da la señal para empezar.

"Mi baile lo he nombrado 'Athanasia', Jiji"

"¿Porqué?" Un nombre raro.

"Significa 'Inmortal' y quiero que los sentimientos dados en el duren eternamente" dijo de manera sabia con esa mirada lejana y melancólica.

Entonces se puso en marcha, movió su cadera y el sonido de las monedas llamó su atención, tenían un ritmo constante y atrayente, alzando sus manos al ritmo las llevo en movimientos de ola y de arco.

Su mente fue más allá de sus recuerdos, bailar era lo mejor que hacía, fue para lo que su alma fue hecha.

Claude lo había dicho.

Alza su cadera y los cascabeles en sus tobillos resuenan al par que las pulceras de metal que Neko-san le había conseguido.

Sin saberlo, había cautivado con sus movimientos y su sonrisa, Hiruzen sobre todo parecía muy sorprendido.

Este nieto suyo era especial.

Hipnotiza y clama mirarlo, ver cómo cada movimiento llama su atención. Los ANBU en el techo también miraron, hubo uno que incluso hizo el signo para romper un Genjutsu pero no hubo alguno.

Gira haciendo que ellos miren sus ojos zafiro tentadores, salta ligeramente y aplaude de manera rítmica en un compás diferente.

Fue hermoso de ver.

Lady Shijimi tuvo de pronto una idea, sonrió para sí misma mientras el niño los seducía con sus movimientos.

Cuando creciera sería mortal.

Y ella lo quería.

Naruto finalmente se inclinó cuando terminó de bailar, no necesita la música cuando su cuerpo mismo la hace.

Por algo fue conocida como Diana la Diosa de Shiddonia, la mejor entre las bailarinas.

"Maravilloso, Naruto-kun" aplaudió Jiji con una sonrisa.

"Sin duda alguna fue hermoso, Uzumaki-kun" Lady Shijimi se acercó y dejó un rubí en la mano del niño.

"Wao" el rubí es hermoso, del mismo tono que alguna vez fueron sus ojos.

"Me gusta" el niño detrás de Madame Shijimi dijo mirándolo.

"Es... sorprendente" Kaneko asiente, ese niño no tiene intereses que no sea política y números.

"Esposo, hablemos un rato con Hokage-sama" Shijimi sonríe haciendo que su gordo rostro se vea más redondo.

"Claro, Neko. Lleva a Naruto-kun y a Maddoka-kun a la habitación de a lado"

"Hai"

Saliendo, un samurái se le quedó mirando mientras entraban a la habitación de a lado, ese mismo entró con ellos.

No es que desconfiara de los Ninjas, en parte sí pero su deber era proteger a la nobleza.

"Neko-san, ¿Puede traerme mi té porfavor?"

Ese té floral que tanto ama el niño, nunca había probado uno igual pero cuando el Uzumaki lo hacía era delicioso. Había tratado de hacer uno igual pero siempre fue amargo, hasta que le enseñó a hacerlo pudo disfrutarlo en su casa o cuando su novio iba a visitarla.

"Enseguida" se inclina y confiando en el samurái desaparece, el té del niño está en el complejo Sarutobi.

No tarda en agarrar el juego de té de porcelana que Naruto siempre cuidaba con amor, juntos a las flores y pastelillos que había en el refrigerador.

En un Shunshin apareció frente a la pequeña sala de la habitación, solo había una mesa de centro, dos sillones y un sofá con vista a la ventana allí había otra mesita más alta. Allí estaba sentado Naruto esperando el té.

Neko fue vigilada con ojo de Alcón la preparación del té, Naruto dió el visto bueno después de unos minutos.

"Madoka-sama, ¿gusta acompañarme a tomar el té?"

Tenía una fragancia floral y el color melocotón fue ligero, en esa taza blanca podía saborear un poco de su pasado.

"No importará" tomó asiento a su lado y miró la taza, sopló un poco para alejar el calor y bebió un trago.

Fue delicioso, no es dulce, no es amargo, no es ligero pero tampoco pesado, estaba en un punto intermedio.

Y eso que no era de tomar té.

"Es pasable" Naruto rió.

"Es mi receta, este té es delicioso. Cómo si una flor naciera en mi boca"

"Vaya forma de decirlo" bebe su té, Naruto solo asintió mientras tomaba una galleta.

Una hora después Madame Shijimi llegó con una sonrisa enorme que amenazaba con partir su cara a la mitad.

Detrás de ellos, Hokage-sama se veía agotado y algo triste.

"¡Uzumaki-kun!" Lady Shijimi se acercó y lo abrazó.

Naruto supo porque su gato Tora huía de ella.

"¡Nos vamos a tu nueva casa!" Chilla cerca de su oído "¡Ahora puedes decirme ¡Okā-sama!"

¿Eh?

Miró a Sarutobi Jiji que negaba con tristeza, entendió. Era como la realeza en Obelia, no puedes negarle nada al Daimiyo-sama y menos a su esposa.

"Mandé a los ANBU para tus cosas, Naruto-kun" Hiruzen se arrodilló y miró fijamente a su nieto "Ten este pergamino, léelo cuando estés solo"

"Hai"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto suspira profundamente y mira a los sirvientes que Sele asignaron desde que tenía cinco años.

Había sido adoptado por Yoshiyuki Kaneko y Lady Shijimi, fue rápidamente querido y tuvieron que asignarle maestro de etiqueta.

Nada nuevo desde que fue Diana, la etiqueta fue muy parecida por no decir la misma.

Cada celebración debía bailar.

Lo llamaban el Príncipe Amado, es muy querido y siempre le dan regalos muy caros, siempre son telas muy finas y elegantes o oro y joyas.

Ikkyuu siempre viene a visitarlo, a veces es para tomar el té en el patio de su pabellón o lo invita a tomar el té en el de él.

Madoka sería el próximo Daimiyo según lady Shijimi, ya que no tenían hijos propios y el mismo no podría heredar la posición por ser adoptado.

Extrañaba a Sarutobi Jiji, solo lo puede ver una vez al año, ya que no puede dejar el palacio.

Fue como otra especie de prisión.

"¿Estás bien, Naru-san?" Madoka toma una de sus manos con preocupación, la tasa de té fue dejada a un lado "Has suspirado mucho"

"Solo pienso en Jiji, Ikkyuu-sama" admite "Este año no vino"

"Tío me ha dicho algo por el estilo" acaricia el dorso de su mano con el pulgar "podremos ir este mes, puedo aplazar la reunión con el General Ryouko y te llevaré a Konoha"

Naruto hizo una mueca.

"No, Ikkyuu-sama. Puedo esperar, los tengo a ustedes"

Cómo Diana, comprendía algunas cosas que sucedían en el castillo. Por ello mejor guardaba silencio y esperaba las noticias.

Madoka entoces se levanta de la silla y deposita un beso en su frente, se despide pues tiene cosas que atender.

Este año hacía doce, por lo tanto, Madoka-sama cumplía diesiocho y Lady Shijimi ya le estaba buscando una prometida que beneficie a la familia.

Mientras no lo asignaran todo estaba bien, no quiere a otra persona a su lado que no sea Claude.

En eso, una sirvienta entra a su patio con una charola, su dieta consiste en frutas, verduras y mariscos, nada de carne animal o comidas grasosas, Lady Shijimi lo prohibió, algunas veces comía Ramen, cuando Jiji venía de visita siempre traía doce cuencos sellados en un pergamino y comían a escondidas.

Suspiró, este año no hubo Ramen,

"Momo-kun, puedes prepararme el baño" dice a su sirviente personal.

Es una chica que le recuerda mucho a Lily por su apariencia, cabello castaño y ojos azules, pero es diferente, Momo tiene entrenamiento Ninja y le gustan las formalidades.

"Hai, Diana-sama" y rogó que en soledad lo llamara así, para recordarle que lo que vivió no fue un sueño muy imaginativo.

Pensativo, camina a su tina con agua caliente, allí el aroma floral se extiende debido a la esencia y de más que hay en la tina.

Tiene su propio ritual de lavado para que su piel quedé perfecta, así como le gusta a Lady Shijimi.

Momo le ayudó a secarle su cabello y colocarse cremas que Lady Shijimi pidió para el.

Ya vestido con un Yukata, se coloca en su cama, Momo se queda a su lado hasta que duerma profundamente.

"Buenas noches, Momo-kun"

"Descanse, Diana-sama"

Naruto asiente y con un parpadeo, abandono el mundo exterior.

Claro que iba a dormir, pero abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en su cuarto, si no, en un lugar muy conocido.

Era el Palacio Ruby en una versión gigantesca, sale de allí y en el jardín una larga cadena la saluda. Aquí en su MindScape es Diana, su cabello largo se ondula, sus ojos azules tienen el rojo de joyas y es notablemente femenina.

"Tardaste, Gaki" la voz retumba y ella da un salto del susto.

"Lo siento, Kyuubi-sama" se disculpa.

Hace años que lo conoció, todo empezó con la carta de Jiji, donde le explicaba que fue un Jinchuriki al igual que Uzumaki Kushina, su madre, al parecer los Uzumaki de Konoha eran Jinchuriki y el es la tercera generación.

Trató de conectar a él la primera noche, estaba dormido y su pelaje fue tan suavecito, sus patitas traseras eran suaves y gorditas, las delanteras parecían manos, era tierno a su manera.

Claro, hasta que despertó.

Se espantó cuando le gruñó y gritó, maldijo y trató de seducirla con poder.

Y luego la miró fijamente, no era un niño al que vio, si no a Diana.

De allí fue la curiosidad por saber de otros mundos lo que hizo tolerarla, cada noche le contaba como era el mundo donde vivía y le enseñaba los idiomas de allí, más por aburrimiento que nada, estar allí encerrado era tan aburrido.

También la entrenaba, cuando estaba sola entrenaba su gran Chakra, el le fue explicando paso por paso, Lady Shijimi no la dejaba entrenar en otra cosa que no sea para la danza o reafirmar su cuerpo.

La relación con Kyuubi fue simbiótica, un ganar-ganar para ambos.

"Kurama, llámame así" ella asiente, por lo menos ya no hay tuberías como MindScape.

"Hai, Kurama-sama" el zorro alzó su hocico egocéntrico.

Había descubierto que le gustaba que lo adularan, al parecer antes de ser sellado, hubo una tribu que lo hizo parecer un dios y allí creció su ego.

"Hoy aprenderemos Obeliano, no estan difícil a diferencia de los otros idiomas" le dice, Kurama-sama se echa en el pasto con su hocico frente a ella "Como bailarina Shiddoniana nuestro grupo viajó a distintos países, nos vimos obligados a aprender varios idiomas"

Conforme iba explicando y vocalizando, Kurama la miraba fijamente. No era incómodo pero tenía cierta duda, ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

"Mocosa" Diana lo miró fijamente "Veré tus recuerdos pasados" no era una pregunta.

Ella asintió, desde que Kurama-sama estaba en su cabeza, podría hacer lo que quisiera.

"De acuerdo, Kurama-sama. Puede entrar a Ruby Palace" la cadena en su cuello se alargó, Diana pensaba que era como un perro amarrado y eso le causó gracia.

Entonces Diana comienza a desaparecer en pétalos mientras Kurama entra a la que una vez fue su habitación, allí están sus recuerdos.

El gran Zorro solo entró y de repente estaba en un corral mirándose fijamente en el espejo. Los recuerdos desde la perspectiva de Diana serían aburridos.

______________________________________________________

"Hitomi-dono, ¿Cómo ha estado su Madre?, ¿Ya ha mejorado su enfermedad?" Kazehaya Hitomi, la hija del Daimiyo del Viento se reunió con él, se podría decir que son amigos.

Cuando Daimiyo tiene una reunión con otro Daimiyo, trae a sus hijos para ver si podía formalizar una alianza por medio de un matrimonio.

Eso no pasó con ellos, afortunadamente Lady Shijimi objetó ante las insinuaciones de un matrimonio político con otro país.

"Desgraciadamente no, Naru-dono" ella suspiró de manera triste bebiendo su té "Ella parece cada vez más decaída"

"Lo siento mucho, Hitomi-dono. Espero que nuestras oraciones lleguen a los dioses para que su Madre mejore"

"Por cierto, escucharon que finalmente la heredera legitima de Yuki no kuni apareció y tomará las tiendas de su país"

"Harata-dono, ¿está invitado a la fiesta en su honor?" Hitomi-dono mira a Harata-dono, el hijo tercero de país del colmillo.

"No habrá celebración según he escuchado" Chikara Suzuki, hija del Daimiyo de Udon no Kuni, quien tiene más información que Harata-dono "la hija de Soutetsu-sama, Koyuki-sama no quiere una celebración internacional. Por lo que solo serán funcionarios de ese país"

Harata-dono y Suzuki-dono eran los informantes de su pequeño grupo de amistad. Cómo había mucho aburrimiento como noble, tendían a buscar donde perder el tiempo. Suzuki-dono tenía espías en todos lados rivalizando a Gama-Sennin, y Harata-dono era invitado a fiestas de té y celebraciones extranjeras, Hitomi-dono por otra parte influía mucho en las decisiones de su Padre y hermano gemelo mayor, ella apoyaba mucho a Konoha ya que su aldea no da tanto gusto como antes.

"Ya veo" Naruto sonrió tomando una galleta.

En eso, Momo-kun entra corriendo a su lado. Desacelera un poco, se agacha y susurra en su oído en idioma Atlanta, el idioma que le enseñó.

"Diana-sama, Sarutobi Hiruzen ha fallecido en acción. Hoy en el ataque de la hoja en los exámenes Chunnin" Naruto parpadea escuchando como su tasa de té cae en la mesa derramando su contenido.

"...lo siento" les susurra a sus amigos, un sirviente detrás suyo se apresuró a limpiar el desastre.

"Entendemos que ha ocurrido algo grave, Naru-dono" Hitomi toma su mano y sonríe comprensiva, de la misma manera cuando la madre biológica de ella falleció por envenenamiento y la consoló.

Suzuki-dono golpea con el codo a Harata-dono quien asiente, los tres se levantan de la mesa y Naruto se siente culpable.

"Naru-dono, son las siete. Me iré a mi habitación, no podré despedirme mañana en la madrugada. Así que nos vemos en nuestra próxima reunión" Harata-dono se inclina con una leve sonrisa "Y espero que use el Kimono que le regala mi hermano menor"

"Hai, Harata-dono. Lo usaré" ese niño molesto de su misma edad solo lo molesta pero es un niño lindo, solo por eso se lo pasa.

"Yo me iré enseguida, Naru-dono"

"Te acompaño con tu Padre, Suzuki-dono"

"No, conozco el camino sola. Al menos que recientemente hayan remodelado el pasillo"

"No se ha hecho, sigue igual que todos los años" la pelirroja ríe, sale con ese abanico cubriendo sus finos labios y su propio sirviente le sigue.

"Me despido"

Hitomi-dono toma sus manos y se atreve a abrazarlo.

"Lo que sea que haya pasado, puedes superarlo Naru-kun" le susurra "eres muy fuerte"

"Gracias, Hitomi-chan" su primera amiga, se juntan desde los seis años y puede considerarla a nivel de Lily.

Su cabello largo negro tan liso, sus ojos cafés rasgados y esa sonrisa pequeña, a simple vista parece reservada pero sabe que solo es una fachada para su sentimental ser. Es mayor por tres años, pero aveces se siente menor.

Una vez solo con Momo-kun, caminan en dirección al salón de reuniones, los Samurái lo saludan con una asentimiento cada que lo ven, los sirvientes se inclinan y Naruto solo les da una mirada pasando directamente.

Allí con los ojos húmedos, ve a Madoka-sama yendo en su dirección.

"Naru-san" toma sus temblorosas manos "Tío nos ha contado"

Naruto muerde su labios tragando su sollozo.

"Tía dio la orden de tomar un carruaje en tres horas, te esperaré en la entrada. Corre"

"H-hai"

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno amigos, aquí está este Crossover que tenía que hacer por que sí.  
> Espero les haya gustado, esta historia también la tengo en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pueden buscarme como "Lizisi Pancardo", allí tengo más historias.


End file.
